phfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Elica Baskerville/Relationships
Relationships Lacie Baskerville Lacie is an anagram of Elica, It is confirmed that Elica is the daughter of Lacie and Levi (In the story Twist). Lacie and Elica share many similar traits such as their red eyes. Lacie appears to be interested in Jack, Elica seems to be interested in Oz and Jack but each for different reasons. Out of the other two daughters of Lacie, Elica was the only one who met thier mother before her death. It was said Elica was the same age of her other two sisters, but she was born at a different time because the abyss let her be born to see her mother off. Elica spent a year with Lacie. Jack was soon introduced to Elica by Lacie. Later on, Lacie gave most of her momories to Elica. Elica was sad to see her mother die, but knew something other Baskerville's didn't. Levi Baskerville Levi was Alice's father by Lacie, and Alice was the product of his experiment, but he didn't expect to met any of his children including Alice. They spent a month with each other. She enjoyed his company. They talked about the abyss and the other two sisters. Telling him that the Core was fused with the other white haired girl named Alice. He was shocked that she knew all this information but after that conversation he had to go and they never seen each other again. Elica named a rabbit-like chain after him because when Lacie died he seemed to not care but when she asked what he felt he just simply told her that he regretted it. Oswald Baskerville Oswald knew that Elica was his niece, he spent every moment with her until Alice came then he spent time with both of them equally. Elica and Oswlad were on better terms than Alice and the Intention, but after 100 years and Oswald took over Leo's body Elica knew he was going to make sure Lacie never had Alice,the Intention or herself so she turned on him. Intention of the Abyss When the Intention couldn't use Alice's body she tends to use Elica's anytime. The Intention created Lee a human form and created a dimension for Elica for she could seal Lee and herself inside so Jack or anyone thats not a Baskerville could not get inside. They used to talk through a mirror make it easier. Elica is very protective over the Intention and Alice, making sure no one harms them. Alice Baskerville All three sisters share a special bond, but Alice keeps Elica in check, making sure she doesn't harm anymore but when it comes to Alice (and the Intention) Elica will sacrifice herself in order to save them. When Alice killed herself, Elica was devastated. Sealing herself in the dimension with the White Rabbit (S-Rabbit) so Jack doesn't use the Intention. Elica blamed herself over the 100 years. The way Elica acts around Gilbert, Jay Baskerville Jay shows that he hates Elica to the core, but when she was about to be killed,he sliced off the person's head who tried to kill her. Even though 100 years ago he tried to kill her by stabbing her in the heart with a knife but Oswald saw and stopped it. And 100 years later, when he found out Elica came out of her dimension that he couln't get into, he took the chance to try to kill her again but he found out she was staying with his step brother, Oz and didn't do anything until later on... Lee the S-Rabbit Lee is the chain of Elica. Elica named him off of the man she looks up to the most, Jack who is the person she likes. Lee and Elica have a bond. It is very hard to separate them even when Jake tried 100 years ago. Elica begged her sister, the Intention to make him have a human-like form when not using the power of the S-Rabbit (Shiro Rabbit/White Rabbit). Jack Vessalius She has shown to have feelings for Jack but they aren't her feelings. Once Lacie gave her memories to Elica, she started to have feelings for him knowing why her mother did. She demands for Oz to bring Jack out which sometimes works. Jack always seems happy to see her knowing that she has Lacie's memories and knowing that Lacie had feelings for Jack becasue Elica did. When she sat on Jack it tends to freak Alice out since the body 'belongs' to Oz. Because of her deep 'love' for Jack, Ecila doesn't see her true feeling for Jack (Only her mother's feelings for him). Later on when she places her mother's memory into the dimension (that her sister made for her) Elica lost her mother's feelings for him and learning she had her own feelings for him but also a hatred for him. Charlotte (Lottie) Elica looks up to Lottie, more like an older sister more or less. They have a very strange relationship. They came to hate each other but on the other side they liked each other. There friendship is a bit unusual. Lottie hates it when Ecila gets close to Oswald. Arthur Barma Ecila had met Arthur at the party levi thrown for him. Ecila loves to make him smile, making him feel happy since all the horrible things about himself. Break Xerxes Ecila shows interest in Break because she never met another people with her colored eyes and hair. She was always estatic when she saw him, but when he give her candy or tries to take her cake she'll get mad and summon her chain. Vincent Nightray Like Break, Vincent is another person with her colored eye. She tends to freak him out when she gets close up. Unknowing what her next move was. She knew Vincent 100 years ago but doesn't say anything becasue he told her not to. Only if alone. Ecila has a soft side for Vincent unknown why. Gilbert Nightray Ecila likes to make Gilbert blush, even when he was younger (100 years ago). She tends to take his gun without him knowing which bugs him. She takes his hat but that doesn't seem to upset nor angers him. He just simply smiles. Ecila likes it when he pats or rubs her head. Ecila seems to be unknown of her feelings for him maybe becasue of her deep love for Jack. Sharon Rainsworth Sharon and Ecila share a little sister and older sister relationship. Sharon teases her. Whispering in her ear, "Kiss him" or "Hug him from behind." Sharon helps Ecila out with her relationship with Gilbert. She helps Ecila get over Jacks death and helps her choose the perfect guy for her (even though Ecila doesn't know that)